A Letter of Love
by Tachimaru
Summary: "I suck at this" well this is just a oneshot a letter to express Draco's love or lost love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry,

I really miss you. There has been so much I want to say but couldn't find the words to say it. I love you more than you could ever imagine, but I always find it so hard to show how I feel. I know at times you feel like I'm taking you for granted, but the truth is I appreciate everything you do for me, because I know you don't have to, you do things because you want to.

There are so many times that you have done something for me, and I didn't even bother to say thank you, and I am so sorry for that. You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me even when we are fighting. I know that things aren't what we want it to be now but I promise I'm going to do my best to make us comfortable again.

I think that I forgot that a relationship is about both people not just one person, and it's time it becomes about the both of us and not just me. I've finally realized that our problems are because I haven't grown up yet, and you have (But I will and soon). I'm not willing to loose you because I'm not acting like the adult I should.

I mean it this time things are going to change I can't promise that I will change right away, but I promise if you stick by me one day I will become the man you deserve.

I've always said that I wouldn't be anything like my father, but the truth is I'm doing what he's been doing his whole life pushing the good people away, and I don't want to loose you because I'm acting like an idiot.

You may not always get what you want from me because I'm still a work in progres, but you will always have me even if you decide one day that you don't want me anymore. What can I say I am truly flawed, but I'm going to try harder than I've ever tried before to make us work, and to make a relationship better than good make it great. It will take time but I'm going to do my best to get things right before we graduate.

In efforts to make our relationship better I think it is time that I explain why I do the dumb things that I do.

This Love  
This love is more than I've ever known  
It's one of a kind  
it makes me laugh, cry, and smile all at the same time  
When you're away I miss your voice, and your sweet embrace  
Your kisses keep me in the clouds  
Your hugs feel like my own peace of heaven  
This love is like no other to me  
I feel brand new  
A love like this is more than I deserve,  
So I'm glad I could be who you want for  
This Special Kind of Love!

I Love You  
Draco


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco,**_

I have read your letter and all I can say is that I am sorry. I feel as if I have heard it all before, and as much as it pains me I am just not willing to go down that path again.

Don't get me wrong you have the power to sway my heart and mind...you already have my soul. Draco I do need you to show me that all I have sacrficed wasn't for nothing.

You need to understand how I truly feel about all the late nights you spent away from me and the so called friend that you can't seem to put in there place when it comes to our relationship.

Your right Draco when you say that I have grown up and you haven't but, there all just words without actions to back them up so show me and try to understand how I feel.

Maybe this poem that i wrote will giude you along your way...back to me.

Meant to Be:

Do you feel that were not meant to be together anymore?

Can you truthfully say that it's not him that you long for.

Maybe in another time or in another place. We will start to dream and long for each others face.

And as the time passes while were apart I can only pray that we start to repair the damage that's been done to our hearts.

So if and when we are to come together.

We'll treat each other with unconditional love and the utmost respect that we should have gained now, but lacked then.

But, remember this for as long as there is life in me.

Standing frozen in space I will long for your face to see.

But, for now at this point in our lives I've come to feel that were not meant to be.

Love

_**Harry**_


End file.
